Vekkisul/Synopsis
The complete story of the cosmic Omnihorror Vekkisul, the overarching antagonist of Multiversal Legends Origins Creation and Betrayal Before time itself, including the creation of Velnias the Monstrous, a group of god-like beings immune to nearly all forms of logic, known as the Elder Malums, came into existence along with a powerful relic known as the Chaos Stone. The Elder's (Elder Mazoth in particular) saw the Stone as a potential threat and destroyed it, unknowingly creating a celestial consciousness which would go onto bare the name Zoren'zoth. Seeking to bring life into the void, the Elder Malum's used a combination of technology and sorcery to bring life into the world in the form of the Malums, lesser versions of themselves. Weak and unable to interact with reality, Zoren'zoth corrupted and ultimately became Vekkisul the Deranged (the closest translation to his name, since his full name and title would be incomprehensible to any mind except that of an Elder Malum), first of the Malums and offspring of the monstrous Elder Mazoth. In his first few years of existence, Vekkisul was forced into the fringes of the Elder Malum's godly society and began developing a superficial personality in order to blend in with his superiors, even going as far as to rewrite his entire identity as Avthro, son of Elder Manoz. It soon became clear to the Elders that Vekkisul was more than he had originally appeared to be. The Elders gradually grew weary of the idea that Vekkisul was capable of latching his consciousness onto others and could potentially pose as a threat to their rule, though they initially agreed to keep this information confidential. Despite these measures, the Malum's swiftly uncovered Vekkisul's identity. Everything that Zoren'zoth created fell under because of the Malum's intervention. The constant prejudice against him eventually began driving Zoren'zoth to mental instability. They mockingly called him Vekkisul, meaning "The Shadow Malum". He isolated himself from them, creating a dimensions between illusion and reality where he was worshiped as an emperor. This reality would later become known to mortals as The Edge, and it was here Zoren'zoth revealed his true narcissistic personality and constant desire to be in control of the lives of others. This was especially true when Zoren'zoth came into contact with the young Jason, the first human being of the Ancient Omniverse. Vekkisul was both fascinated with him and wanted nothing more than to see him suffer. He easily outmaneuvered the other Malums, acting as his caretakers, and began exploiting the child for his own gain under the cover of a fatherly figure. As Jason grew, however, he began to devlop thoughts of his own. The bonde between the two slowly lessened as Jason became more and more suspicous of the horrific acts Vekkisul had commanded him to commit. Jason, out of curiousity, enters the "Forbidden Room" and discovers Vekkisul's true intentions while also failing his final test. Now seeing that Jason was unworthy of his teaching, Vekkisul brutally slaughtered him and mislead his caretakers into believing he fell victim to the Elder's wrath. Hostilities began growing between Zoren'zoth and the Malums until an order of Zealots ("The Truthseekers") plotted to murder him. The first divine weapon was brought into existence specifically for the purpose of killing him. But before the act could be carried out, Zoren'zoth slaughtered several of their members in an episode of rage and vanished from reality. Many of the Elder Malums were ignorant of the massacres. Zoren'zoth, currently residing in The Edge, began to experiment with the ideas of creation and control. These experiments lead to the birth of the first daemons, although they were labeled an "abomination" and quickly destroyed them. Zoren'zoth embraced the name Vekkisul and continued his experiments, unbeknownst to the leading Elder Malum's. Overthrowing the Elder Malums Over the span of six eternities, Vekkisul stayed concealed from the rest of reality. Many other beings, such as the Prime Omegas and Alphas, had come into existence and posed a threat to the Malum balance of power. The constant threat of war between the two species set up an unimaginable opportunity for Vekkisul. His newest creation, the Primion, was secretively released into the farthest regions of the Omniverse, meant to potentially trigger a breaking point between the Omegas and the Malums. The Zoren'zoth hivemind grew as well, latching itself onto thousands. His plans failed, as the Primion was captured by the Prime Alphas and used for their own means. Using his newfound power, Vekkisul clawed his way out of The Edge and unleashed his full destructive capabilities on the Omniverse, sparking the Beginning of the End, a series of events and battles that would eventually lead to the destruction of the entire Omniverse. Vekkisul and his forces began with seizing control of the Lunar and Delta galaxies before stepping up to wiping out the Malum's as a whole. With their protectors dead and the Elder Malums themselves too weak to fend off his attacks, Vekkisul set his sights on them and brutally set out on murdering the entire race as a whole. Their extraordinary powers proved worthless against Vekkisul's newfound abilities, as he had manifested the ability of near omnipotence. The majority of Elders refused to surrender. Those who did managed to take refuge in a space-time dimension in between timelines, which Vekkisul could not physically enter, much to his discontent. The rest of the Omniverse seemingly collapsed into Vekkisul's rule as both the Prime Alphas and Prime Omegas went into hiding. Ruler of the Omniverse As ruler of the Omniverse, Vekkisul showed little to no remorse for crushing all and any signs of resistance. And though he was the most powerful being in existence, and believed it to it's fullest extent, Vekkisul still grew paranoid that a large enough resistance effort could possible end his immortal life using enhanced divine weapons. As a result of these thoughts, Vekkisul sought to make himself completely invulnerable to all and any harm. Many monsters and daemons were under Vekkisul's control at this time, including a race of crustacean-like daemons named Cambids. Still, Vekkisul created the Prime Zetas in hopes of them reinforcing his will across the Omniverse. His expectations were both met and surpassed as the Zetas mastered nearly every field of combat and pledge their undying loyalty to Vekkisul. All signs of rebellion with enough courage to fend off the likes of Vekkisul quickly scoured and disappeared at the sight of the Prime Zeta, as their complete lack of emotions allowed them to carry out ANY of Vekkisul's many commands, both swiftly and efficiently. The Prime Zetas also killed off half of both the Prime Omegas and Prime Alphas, giving Vekkisul the chance to leave his realm in their hands as he continued his search for immortality. Defeat and Banishment The search of immortality lead Vekkisul to the Chaos Stones, powerful artifacts which allow the user to break the limitation of logic. He completely pillaged the Cathedrals of Power, Hope, and Darkness, taking a Stone after every attack. These constant offsets in power awakened the all-mighty deity Daevas, the only entity in the entire Omniverse capable of harming Vekkisul without the usage of divine weaponry. Angered over his reckless actions of waste, Daevas and Vekkisul engaged in an eons long war, one which would devastate the Omniverse morally, physically, psychically, and on many more levels beyond human understanding. As their master focused all his energy on the war, the Prime Zetas were ambushed by legions of Omegas and Alphas, all under the influence of Daeva. The majority of Zetas were killed, although some scattered across the Omniverse and aided their master. Since Vekkisul 's powers were all concentrated on Daeva and no longer flooding through the Omniverse, he began to lose footing to the Omegas and Alphas, forcing him to concentrate small amounts of power their way. This brief interruption was all that was needed for Daeva to quickly overpower the Grand Malum. Daveas stripped Vekkisul of many of his powers and sealed him (alongside his army and the remaining Zetas) into The Edge for an endless eternity. Although he was still able to interact with the physical world, Vekkisul was severely weakened and unable to use his power to its full extent. Last of the Zetas Fearing his own downfall at the hands of the ruling gods, Vekkisul stayed concealed in The Edge, approximately six eons after his initial defeat at the hands of Daevas, as the Prime Alphas and Omegas erased Vekkisul 's name (along with any memories of him) from history. However, much to his content, he still held significant value in the Omniverse. The events he set in motions during his war against Daevas has lead to both the creation of Nekrozoth and the massacres on Xandar. The few remaining Prime Zetas spread Vekkisul 's name throughout the Omniverse, actions which lead to the establishment of the Order of the Shadow, the first cult worshiping steered towards Vekkisul and his intentions. The Prime Zetas also began carrying out assassinations of key Prime Alphas, falling back and letting the blame fall on the Omegas. Using this to his advantage, the demon Aka Manah (with outside support from Nekrozoth) sparked the first Omniversal Wars. Millions died as a result. Severely weakened and dangerously close to extinction, the majority of Prime Alphas (excluding Deus) turned to Vekkisul for protection. He agreed on the terms that his physical avatar would have a a portion of Vekkisul 's full power. The Alphas agreed, desperately hoping Vekkisul would protect them from the incoming giants. Instead, Vekkisul turned back on his promise and watched from his throne as the Alphas were slaughtered by Manah's demon legions. Deus managed to cripple a percent of his avatar's full strength before dying at the hands of Manah, although Vekkisul remained convinced that he could escape The Edge and once again spread his twisted ideas across the many realms. Both Manah and Nekrozoth were later trapped and bound to their own prisons, giving Vekkisul the opportunity to make his long-awaited return. One disadvantage plagued Vekkisul: every member of the Order of Shadows was dead. Killed by the remaining Prime Zetas, who have gained the ability to feel emotions and grew hateful of their master. Vekkisul found the cowering in a ripple dimensions and butchered the traitors, leaving only three survivors from the entire species, one of which was taken prisoner and brainwashed. This Zeta would later take the name L'averenth. The Prophecy Vekkisul once again began operating from the shadows, as the near annihilation of the Prime Zetas had alerted Daevas and his council. He associated and began working with Chernobog, laying out the groundwork for "The Final War", a swift and violent usurpation of power from Daevas and the council. Chernobog became Vekkisul 's closest adviser and support his leader in keeping secretive from the Daevas. Chernobog was later defeated in battle against Volcan and his position was assumed by Laverenth. Vekkisul had also had sudden glimpses into the future of the events leading to his downfall. All these visions, it seemed, were connected to Legend. He corrupted the young heroes mind with visions and nightmare depicting him being tortured and tormented by Vekkisul . Legend didn't give into Vekkisul 's mind games, and seemed to grow stronger from it. Vekkisul confronted Legend himself on the sixth moon of Elder, Legend's home planet. He tempted Legend with his deepest and most secretive desires, even threatening to murder his wife, Xayna. This statement lead to a brief engagement between the two. Though they both began evenly matched, Vekkisul began taunting Legend with hallucinations of his fallen companions and using the planet's element, which Legend had originally gained power from, against him. Azoth overpowered the hero but allowed him to live under his "mercy", stating that he has earned his respect. He went on to corrupt Legend's entire planet, though this attack was later reversed by Daevas himself. Vekkisul went on to manifest himself in the planet Deta, starting a century long civil war and kicking off the series' spin off, Legends of the Omniverse. Legends of the Omniverse Return to the Omniverse Ten years after initially manifesting a part of his soul into Delta, the planet's natural resources (such as iron and oil) began draining. The human population on Delta decreased by seventy percent. The survivors of the rapid extinction segregated themselves into three factions: the Dimerians, functioning democrat bodies in favor of leaving the planet to die, the Erigens, cult-like tribes dedicated to gaining the affection of Vekkisul himself, and Scanners, brutal pillagers who's only goal is to reproduce and gain more territory over Delta. Under the influence of Vekkisul , Laverenth took a human form and quickly rose up the ranks of the Dimerians and crippling them from the inside. Since the planet was blessed by the birth of a divine one (Legend), Vekkisul was unable to physically enter it and therefore relied on the Erigens to gain influence over the planet in order to spread his corruption and influence. Kryer, Crypt, and Senat (three of Legend's former students) also rose in terms of leadership. Due to their enhaned abilities, and their talents in both sorcery and white magic, the three were chosen by Dimerian leaders to look further into their planet's sudden decrease in life. Fighting their way through Erigen forces, they discovered the heavily defended Temple of Aestus. Under the Temple walls, the group found a cave system which housed Vekkisul 's first spirit. The psychic radiation was too strong for them to come closer, but they did manage to leave with new information about their planet's destruction. Laverenth, however, managed to intercept and destroy the photos, claiming the information was falsified for "personal gain". As a respected member and "veteran", the council ultimately took Laverenth's side and degraded them to scouts. In order to further hide the identity of his spirit, Vekkisul tormented them in hopes they would lose a grasp on sanity and lose memory of the discovery all together. Like mentioned before, Vekkisul was unable to physically enter Delta. Working around this limitation, he constantly harassed the group with both hallucinations and sudden nightmares through the majority of season one. He briefly appears through a portal giving Laverenth orders to execute the three, as they have regained the council's attention at they were dangerously close to discovering the cave. Knowing that the spirit could be destroyed with a steady stream of powerful psychokinetic energy, Laverenth left to execute Vekkisul 's orders. The conversation was overhead by Crypt, who informed the others. Laverenth revealed his true form to them and the four began to battle, Laverenth gaining energy from Vekkisul . Crypt manages to cut off his psychic connection with the Dark Malum and impales him through the chest with a dark energy shard. Losing Control The loss of his first manifestation HAD severely weakened Vekkisul, although he continued to live on-off of the power of his other two halves, one located in The Edge, and a second located inside of Legend himself. Vekkisul makes his first appearance in season two with Nekrozoth through a torch flame. The discussion, originally designated to seek Nekrozoth's support against the New Champions, quickly turned hostile as the two's ideas of what to do with the conquered Omniverse: Vekkisul sought to flood the Omniverse with the fiercest hatred and let the humans destroy themselves while Nekrozoth only wanted complete omnicide, destroying everything in an instant. Nekrozoth eventually professes to support Vekkisul 's intentions, with Vekkisul playing along in hopes of manipulating the Anti-god. Vekkisul also appears, in the form of his avatar, to the heroes as they attempt to enter the bridge galaxy. He offers Crypt complete omnipotence in exchange for his allegiance and the death of Legion. Crypt considers Vekkisul 's offer before declining and rejoining the others in the bridge galaxy. Vekkisul warns Crypt about the consequences of his decisions before he leaves and rejoins the group. During the battle against Nekrozoth's Red Pyramid faction, Vekkisul generates a massive psychic storm, stunning both groups, before taking the first Chaos Stone and returning it to Nekrozoth in exchange for his allegiance. Nekrozoth agrees and sends the Red Pyramid faction to detain and kill Crypt and his associates. Vekkisul also appears in the after-credits scene of the same episode, appearing before a deceased child in The Edge. Vekkisul explains that the boy's family had left him to die and fled so that they would not have to face the punishment they have forced upon themselves. When the child asks who he is and why they had left him, Vekkisul deceives him into believing he is a benevolent being who created the boys' world and blessed it with vegetation so that they may eat and honor him. Instead, the people began fearing Vekkisul and turned on him, searching for a way to somehow harm him. Vekkisul explained that he had no choice but to wipe the realm clean of human life, and he had remained the only survivor. When the boy asks Vekkisul what he has planned for him, he responds with "many things" and blesses him with protection from harm. The boy is later revealed to be a younger Dare. In the episode "The Hunted", he transforms into a monstrous creature and chases the group through Cherry Red Hills, playing on their deepest fears before duplicating himself into four and surrounding them. An avatar of Vekkisul appears and demands to know the location of the Eternal Flame, as he is unable to telepathically read their thoughts (since they were all blessed divine by higher powers). Senat claims that the pot was destroyed by Manah, sending Vekkisul into a rage. The gravity becomes unstable as Vekkisul releases a powerful wave of psychic energy, injuring the New Champions as he prepares to end their lives. The New Champions are rescued by Devos Daevason mere seconds before their demise. Unable to harm the son of Daevas, Vekkisul places an unknown curse on the planet before departing. Stellar Wars Vekkisul remains as the unseen overarching antagonist for a majority of season one as the New Champions are sent to detain DELTA. Using puppet senators and avatars, Vekkisul manages to bring the Stellar Arm into an intense cold war as councilors in favor of Sicorian rule break away to form a proxy government and rival the much large United Front. Vekkisul also manages to put Wsevv, in human form, at the center of the Front's Grand Council. The production of quantum weapons also increases, gaining unwanted attention from the New Champions as they are sent to settle a peace agreement between the rivaling sides. Leading the operation, Senat grows suspicious of Prime Counciler Zeru (Wsevv's primary alias) and is ordered to investigate. The investigation as Vekkisul, in shadow form, possesses Senat, placing him in a catatonic-like state. Zeru oversees the creation of a quantum missile, finally pushing the rebels to the point of civil war. Millions of soldiers and civilians alike are killed in the first few days of fighting alone. Seeing his role in starting a major conflict as fulfilled, Zeru moves onto the second phase of Vekkisul's plan. Sicorian leader Draxxus Bane is contacted behind the Council's back and offered control over the entirety of the Stellar Arm in exchange for his support. Bane agrees in offering military support. The brutal methods of both him and his soldiers are put on full display, disgusting the Council. In a final effort to preserve peace, Crypt (along with CITADEL soldiers) confront Wsevv, who finally reveals his true form and intentions. The council guards gun down the soldiers as Wsevv restrains Crypt, taunting his efforts to free himself. Senat is also confronted, this time by Vekkisul himself, while unconscious. Vekkisul begins to torment Senat, both mentally and physically, unveiling his true intentions: to hand over control of the Stellar Arm to the Sicorians and watch as their society collapses on itself. Senat, fueled with rage, fights back and breaks free from Vekkisul's control, rushing to the council chambers where Crypt was being held. Senat fend of Wsevv, forcing him to retreat and escapes just as the chambers erupt in flames. The Stellar Arm, however, is eventually taken by the Sicorians. Corrupting Legend The part of Vekkisul 's soul placed inside of Legend slowly began corrupting him, twisting his mind and darkening his intentions. Legend was constantly tortured through visions of his family being consumed by darkness and he himself turning to evil. Slowly but surely, Vekkisul began to gain control of Legend's mind. He also watched over Crypt and Senat as they traveled to Elder and came dangerously close to Legend's location. On the sixth day of their travel, Vekkisul completely took over Legend and attempted to kill Crypt a second time. Burning villages as he searched for them, Vekkisul found Crypt hiding in an abandoned nuclear bunker. Vekkisul , in Legends body, begins to mercilessly beat Crypt before he reminds him of Xanya. Remembering his past life, Legend breaks free of Vekkisul 's control, with a small part of his spiritual essence taking on a physical form known as Prophet. Meanwhile, Kryer had discovered a wormhole allowing demigods to cross-dimensions into The Edge, where he found the location of Vekkisul 's manifested soul. Vekkisul unleashes his full power on Kryer, crippling him, and mocks the heroes failed attempts at saving his home planet. Using one final burst of anger, Kryer momentarily overpowers Vekkisul and shatters the second piece of his soul. He succumbs to his wounds and dies shortly after. Defeat Taking the form of Nekrozoth, Vekkisul continued to taunt and attack the group before finally revealing himself to the outside of the Cathedral of Justice in the form of a wild storm of shadows, claiming he was going to enjoy smearing their blood on the Cathedral's columns. As the heroes struggled to near him, an avatar of Vekkisul was meeting with the true Nekrozoth on the planet Geno in search of the Chaos Stones. As expected, Nekrozoth refuses to cooperate and reveals that he was using Vekkisul for his personal gain. Vekkisul foresaw this, however, and disappears, leaving the Stones to cripple out of existence. Now aware that he was misled, Nekrozoth also escapes the planet as it collapses on itself, destroying three of the true Chaos Stones with it. Considering Vekkisul 's incomprehensible strength and abilities, all odds were aimed against the New Champions. The Grand Malum himself soon grows bored of throwing around the heroes' corpses and summons Prophet to finish them as he attends to "other matters." Though initially overwhelmed, Prophet cannot comprehend their will to fight when faced with inevitable defeat. A revived Crypt calls upon the heroes of the Omniverse, including Legend, Jack Spark, and others. Prophet uses a chaos spell, fatally injuring Crypt, before being subdued and defeated by Jack Spark. Legend orders Spark to search for survivors in Geno and begin his search for Vekkisul , ending the second season. Vekkisul is not seen for the remainder of the season, though he is revealed to be a major antagonist in the upcoming season three. Phase One Cheating Death Vekkisul makes his debut appearance in Champions of the Multiverse, the central and main Multiversal Legends ''timeline, during the third episode of the first season. After the events of ''Legends of the Omniverse, Aka Manah enters The Edge, one the verge of destruction, and comes into contact with an unknown figure constructed out of darkness (later revealed to be Vekkisul). Due to the destruction of his previous manifests, Vekkisul brought Aka Manah into his domain as a last attempt to retain his own life and offers him control over the Celestial Saphire, which he unknowingly manifests himself in. Manah accepts the Saphire just as The Edge subverts into a void. While utilizing the Saphire's power during his conquest, Manah allows Vekkisul control over his body, although he remains hidden. Vekkisul also makes a cameo appearance in the after-credits scene of episode six, meeting with Baron Vile inside of Eldor's core. Unable to manifest himself into the planet itself, Vekkisul offers Vile an eternal life-span under the conditions that he brings him the Eldorian air to the throne, Jessiaha. Vile agrees and returns to the surface world through a portal, contacting several informants as the scene cuts out. Retaking Control Following the conclusion of Phase One's Invasion Arc, Vekkisul's Children begin construction of factories dedicated solely to the purpose of mass exterminating children and harnessing their immense spiritual energy for the creation of Caedam units. After a brief congregation at an ancient Omega relic site, Lord Konkurse is chosen as the new Dark Minister of the Dreadhood and is assigned with safeguarding the Caedam as their numbers grow throughout the Omniverse. Jessiaha, the current king of Eldor, was taken hostage by Konkurse along the side of many other members of the Dreadhood. Ensuing a mainland battle against a subdivision of the Cobalt Order, Spark discovers both the Labyrinth and Jessiaha. In the fight that follows, Konkurse is put into critical condition (and ultimately killed by Baron Vile) as Spark uses his remaining power to shattered on of the Labyrinth murals and allows Jessiaha to escape. He attempts to follow after him, but is overpowered by the Celestial Saphire's presence and drawn into before Vekkisul in a hellish macrocosm simply referred to as "The Burning Place". Although Spark is physically unable to lay his eyes on Vekkisul, even in his imperfect form, he is offered the position of Dark Minister if the Baron were to die. Spark eventually overcomes the temptations, to which Vekkisul advocates that one of them will inevitably die in the near future before releasing him. Category:Synopsis